The Wrath of Herobrine
The Wrath of Herobrine is a story written by Brian. Chapter 1 We see a cave. The "camera" goes inside. We see a guy wearing a red shirt, black gloves, and jeans mining inside. He was mining an Iron Ore, with an Iron Pick. "Well, I guess no diamonds today." He sighed as he ran to the exit. The screen cut to him walking home. "It's almost night...I better go faster." He sprinted. Soon, he reached his house. The house isn't really big, most part of it are made from wood, and cobblestones. He opened the door, then he put all his stuff inside a chest and jumped in his bed. "Ahhh the nice, comfy,bed..." Soon, he fell asleep, without knowing that a pair of white, blank eyes is watching him from the window behind his bed. Switching to his Point Of View now, so no 3rd person thing anymore. I woke up as the sunlight shone down on my face. I grabbed a steak from my chest and ate it. I then grabbed my Iron Pick and my Iron Sword as I went out to the cave. Everyday is just the same. Wake up, go to mine, sleep. I'm actually getting a bit bored of this. As I entered the cave, I could see a small amount of light coming from afar. Curious, I checked it out. The light source, is in, a room, or more like a hideout. Most parts of it are made of dirt, and I could see signs on the wall. Whoever used the sign has a bad grammar, since most of it are like "rleu teh wrlod". I ignored it. I turned back, and I saw a Creeper in front of me. I cut it's head off with my sword and ran. "Crap. Looks like this is a Zombie cave or something." I said to myself. I bumped onto a zombie. I killed it with my sword and as soon as it was bloody,I ran through the mobs to the exit. I fought my way through to the exit. As I reached it, I saw an Enderman. I had some water in my inventory, I put the water under the Enderman, and when it died, I quickly collected it, and I quickly blocked the entrance with a few cobblestone. After that, I went Back to the village I live in. When I finally arrived, I know something is wrong. One house is broken, like someone used TNT inside, and everyone are surrounding it. Curious, I joined the crowd, and I saw my friend in too. "Hey Nick," I said, "What's going on?" "Oh, Brian. I think someone ignited a TNT inside." Nick answered. "What about the owner of the house?" I asked. "He's dead. Or at least we think so, we can't find him, or his corpse..." Nick answered. My expression quickly became "dot-underscore-dot" at this. I went in my house and took a short nap. Chapter 2 It has been two months since the incident. During the 2 months, 3 other people died too. One got his house blown up with him inside, and the other two, was apparently stabbed with a sword. Everyone's in the village is afraid, including me. I made my way to my new mine. I have two swords on a scabbard in my back, just in case something bad happens. Though, when I entered the mine, I felt a sudden chill through my spine, and I got a feeling that someone is watching me. I shook off the feeling and pulled out my Iron Pick. Then, I mined some Iron Ores. As I walked to the exit, an arrow nearly hits my head. I turned back, with two swords in hand (Yes, I can Dual Wield :P). Whoever shot me, was not a Skeleton. It was a human. The human is wearing a cloak and his eyes are plain white. His eyes scares me. I have no time to think, as the mysterious guy dashes at me with a diamond sword. I blocked it with two of my Iron Swords and slashes him with my right sword. He blocked the attack, but, my attack was a Two-Hit-Combo (Lol), as my left sword slid in to attack. Though, he blocked two of my attacks with one sword. "What the?!" I said. The human tried to kick me, but I dashed back. Right after that, he dashed at me with his diamond sword pointing at my chest. I dashed to the right, and charged at him. One hit would be fatal in this battle. Again, my attack was blocked, but my left sword managed to strike his head. Though, his head moved, and my sword only cut his left cheek. He jumped behind me as his sword glows like an enchanted sword, then he slashes me. Even though I blocked the attack, it still sent me flying several meters away, out of the mine. I stood up, to see him walking to me. I knew it. I'm done. I'm screwed. I can't win this battle. I tried to balance myself while looking for the Invisibility Potion I had in my bag. While still looking for it, he dashed at me. I blocked his attack with one sword. "Agh, please be there..." I quetly said. My hand stopped moving when I found the "glassy" surface of the bottle. I pulled it out and drink it all, making me invisible. While he's looking for me, I made my escape. As I reached the village I live in, the effect ran out. I was panting so hard, and I see a lot of people fixing the blown up house. Nick approaches me. "Dude, what happened?" He asked. "A whole Creeper group chased you?" "No. Long story, I'll tell you later." I said. "And I'm hungry." And I really want steaks. "Come to my house. I have steaks." Nick said. "Kay." I followed Nick to his house. We sat on the sofa, and I was holding steak. "So, what happened?" He asked. "Well, I was mining," I took a bite of my steak, then swallowed it. "You know, the usual stuff. When I walked to the exit, someone shot me with an arrow. It nearly hits my head." "Who did that?" "Some guy. That looks like Steve. You know, the hero of Minecraftia and sheet. Except, he wears a cloak, and he lack pupils....just plain white." I said. "After that, he pulled out his Diamond Sword and dashed at me. My Dual Wielding skill can't even match his power, in the end, I used an invisibility potion and snuck out." "Hm....I wonder who he is...." As they think, silence fills the room. But the silence was broken with a scream. Chapter 3 Hearing the scream, I and Nick rushed out. We saw a man, lying on the ground, dead, with an arrow stabbed on his back and head. "Who the hell did this?!" Nick asked out loud. I looked at the roof of a house. There he was. The same guy that attacked me, this time holding a bow. "There he is!" I said as I jumped on the roof he's in. He ran off. I chased him. Judging by his speed, I think he's using a Swiftness Potion. But I don't see the blue swirly things around him... Either way, I keep chasing him. He jumps from roofs to roofs, and so do I. Then, he stopped running and turned back at me. I can see my friend, Sem, the best archer in the village, aiming at the cloaked guy. When Sem finally released his arrow, the cloaked guy just dodged it with ease, which is impossible. No one has been able to dodge his arrow, except this guy. Either way, I pulled out my dual iron swords and charged at him. He raised his sword up in the air. With my right sword, I blocked his blade as it came down. Using my left sword, I slashed at his chest, knocking him back a few meters. He charged at me, with his sword pointing at my chest. This time, I crossed my swords and blocked it completely. As it stance became unbalanced, I decided to attack. My right sword slashed horizontally at his chest, and my left sword followed in and slashed vertically at his chest. Right, left, right, and left. It goes on like that. I keep swinging my swords like that for 16 times, then I stopped and dashed back. Then, we both charged at each other. Paying no attention to his attacks, I keep on screaming as I hacked away rentlessly with my swords. Although his diamond sword still struck me everytime I hit him with my 16-combo (lol) attack, I don't feel a thing as I keep focusing on hitting him. Faster. The rhythm is already twice the normal speed, but it is still slow to me. I keep attacking and it seems it's overpowering him. As I go faster, my left sword breaks, leaving me with just my right sword. Nonetheless, I keep hacking away rentlessly at him. After a few minutes, we both dashed back, panting and gasping for air. "...NOW!" I shouted. My friend, Sem, jumped and shot arrows at the cloaked guy while in mid-air. The arrows was stuck on his back, but it seems it didn't deal any damage as he teleported away. "He ran away..." I quietly said as I collapse down from exhaustion. I woke up in my house on my bed. I hopped out of my bed. It's midnight. Suddenly, I heard an explosion. I quickly looked out from my window. I saw mobs. Hostile mobs. Everywhere. Which is weird, we have guards guarding the village. Or...they killed the guards... This is it. Time to fight. I opened my chest and took 2 diamonds, a stick, and a few irons. I crafted a diamond sword and full iron armor. I grabbed my iron sword and dual wield it with my Diamond Sword. I opened my door and closed it back with my feet. A zombie came charging at me with an iron shovel, but I killed it and went to Nick's house. I opened the door and closed it, and just in case a zombie breaks the door, I put two wooden planks to block the entrance. "Nick? You here?" I asked. My sound echoes. The room seems empty. When suddenly, I see purple "particles" coming from behind me. I turned around, and I see Nick, standing there. "Nick!" I shouted, "What the heck, dude? You just appeared here and I saw purple Ender particles!" "Yeah, I know. This is a secret I have been keeping from all you guys, but since you saw it, I'll tell you." Nick said. "I'm half Enderman." I froze for a few second, after hearing the words. That can't be possible, right? "You're what?" I asked, still not believing what he just said. "I'm half Enderman." Nick answered. "And no, I didn't use any Ender Pearls." I took a deep breath and just accepted the fact that my friend is half Enderman. "Okay, fine, I believe you. But we gotta stop those mobs from destroying the village." Right after I said that, Nick's front part of the house has been blown up by a Creeper. "Here they come!" Nick said. I pulled out my diamond and iron sword and charged at them. I beheaded a skeleton, stabbed a spider, and kicked a zombie in the face. Nick, with his Iron Sword, teleports behind and backstabs them. "Are we done yet?" I asked. "Nope." Nick answered. A group of mobs surrounds us. Eventually, I get back-to-back'd with Nick. "Brian. Grab my shoulder." Nick said. "Why?" I asked. "JUST DO IT!" Nick shouted out loud. I put my left sword back in the scabbard on my back and grabbed Nick's shoulder. Somehow, I see the purple particles around me and suddenly Nick and I are at the rooftop of my house. I can see the mobs in Nick's house looking for us. "What now?" I asked. "We gotta wait for the sun to rise." Nick said. As he said that, I can see the sun, "rising". The zombies and skeletons runs in circle in panic. Then, they burned to death. "Finally, now just some Creepers and Spiders to take care off..." I said. "Sem will take care of it." Nick said. I looked into the distance. Sem is on the roof, holding his bow. He then shot down all the remaining creepers and spiders. ...Except that one Creeper behind him. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled. But it was too late. The Creeper already exploded, and Sem fell down the roof to the ground. "DAMNIT!" I quickly jumped off and rushed over to Sem, with Nick following me. "Sem, you okay?" Nick asked. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Sem answered in a sarcastic tone while trying to do the "You Don't Say" face meme. "Haha, nice one. Come on, we gotta fix the village. It's a mess..." I said. "You don't say?" Nick and Sem asked at the same time. I just laughed and pulled out some cobblestone and wooden planks. "Let's go." Everyone in the village are working to clean up the mess. I was just fixing the road with some gravels and cobblestones. Within a few minutes, everything is fixed up. Unfortunately, a few people died while fighting off the mobs. I just don't get it. There's lots of death in the village. My only question is, why? Either way, I entered my house and jumped on the bed, tired from all the fighting and building. Soon, I fell asleep. I woke up at noon. I stretched my body and thought up of an idea to prevent the mobs attacking. I went to Nick's house, and I told him the idea. "So, what's your idea?" Nick asked. "What about we make a wall around the village? I don't know if it is effective, but it's worth a try." I said. "Seems legit. Let's go." Nick said. So, Nick and I started building a wall around the village with some cobblestones. A guy approached me. "What are you doing?" The guy asked. "We're making a wall, so the mobs won't be able to enter the village." I answered. "Seems legit. I'm in!" The guy said as he pulled out some cobblestones. "Hey dude," I whispered to Nick "Almost everyone said "Seems legit" today, including you..." "...True. Seems legit virus?" Nick said. "Seems legit virus? Hmm, seems legit." I said. We both laughed, then we continued building. Soon, almost everyone in the village helped us building the wall. After a few minutes, the wall is done. I wiped off the sweat in my forehead and jumped down. "It's done. Finally." I said. I climbed up my house and sat on the roof, waiting for night to come so I can see if the wall works or not. A few hours later, it's midnight. I jumped down from the roof, satisified of my work. But, I saw a transparent, floating figure phasing through the wall. It looks like a hooded guy, a legless floating hooded guy. 'Must be a new mob', I thought. I pulled out my Dual Swords and charged at it. The figure turned around, and shot a fireball at me, which I fired back. It and I keeps doing the same thing over and over, and eventually, I slashed its chest, killing it. Then, it dropped a map. I picked up the map and observed it. The map seems to lead to a hidden dungeon near a cave, which I'll definitely check out tomorrow. Chapter 4 I walked to the exit of the village. I really want to go to the dungeon that is in the map. I exited the village, and made my way to the cave. Apparently, the cave is near the mountains. I found the mountain. It was higher than I thought. Nonetheless, I tried to climb it. I jumped from here to there, and so on. It was easy at first, but then a strong wind blows. The wind almost pushed me off the cliff, but I held on the dirt block. Then, I climbed up again. I finally reached the peak. There's a cave nearby. I checked my map, the cave is the same one in the map. I put away the map and entered the cave, with my swords in hand. A Creeper approached me. I knew it. The cave is full of mobs. I beheaded the Creeper, killing it (well duh). I ignored the Gunpowder it dropped and continued walking. The cave is really long, I don't know where it leads to, but it's getting annoying because mobs are attacking me. ...But, halfway, mobs stopped appearing. I saw something bright from afar. I ran toward it. It was a dungeon. The cave leads to a dungeon. I put torches around the Mob Spawner and opened the chest. I was surprised, the chest has a lot of good stuff. 64 Golden Apples, 15 diamonds, and in the corner, an iron sword. But not just a normal Iron Sword. This Iron Sword is a bit darker in color, and emits a dark aura when I hold it. When I checked the name, it said "Dark Iron Sword". I put away this "Dark Iron Sword" and walked to the exit. I walked out of the cave and slided down the mountain. I reached the ground, it was evening already. I sprinted to my village for obvious reasons. I reached the huge gate and pressed a hidden button. The gate opened as soon as I pressed the button. I entered and pressed another button, this time closing the gate. I went in my house and jumped on the bed. I could see the guards walking to the gate with their Iron Swords ready. Since we built the wall, mobs rarely attacked us. Well, they tried to, but failed horribly. I don't think this night will be different. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. ...But I can't. Somehow I just can't get to sleep. I really can't. I decided to get up and examined my new "Dark Iron Sword". The longer I hold it, the aura gets bigger. I put it besides my bed as the aura disappears and I lay down. I fell asleep soon. After what seems a few hours, I woke up as I heard a sound that sounds like someone shooting a bunch of arrows. The sound was really loud, meaning that whoever makes the sound is nearby. I put the Dark Iron Sword in my bag and grabbed my Diamond and Iron sword. I opened my door slowly with my feet. What I saw was horrible. Arrows. Arrows. Arrows everywhere. On the building, the ground, and even on people who happens to walk by when it happened. There's no way. Who would do this? I lookeed around and I see skeletons. They have found a way to the village. I looked again, and this time, the zombies followed in. "Damn it!" I cursed silently and charged at the skeletons who shot at me. I could feel the arrows hit my shoulder, or legs, but I can't feel the pain somehow as I keep focusing on attacking them. I slashed a skeleton body, shattering it to pieces. One shot an arrow at me, but I deflected it back. I jumped just in time before an arrow hit me and I landed on a skeleton. I kicked it to death and slashed another one. I managed to kill some skeletons, but they were too much. I'm surrounded. The skeletons pointed their bows at me. I'm doomed. I just closed my eyes and accepted the fact. I'm gonna die. I could hear the sound of arrows flying at me. But, I don't feel any pain. I opened my eyes slowly and I could see a dark aura covering me, protecting me from any attacks. I smiled and charged at the skeletons. After a few minutes, I killed all the skeletons around me. I was breathing heavily and the dark aura around me fades away. I could see Nick trying to fight the zombies with his Enderman powers, and Sem shooting the zombies from above. I charged in at a swarm of zombies, who was trying to break down a door. I beheaded one and stabbed another one.(A/N: xD).Then I kicked one and stabbed two. Soon, the swarm was dead. But they all keep coming from behind the great wall. There must be something they use to climb the wall... What can they do? Zombies can't jump...Skeletons can't, either...Endermen? Not hostile unless you provoke them...or... Spiders. This must be it. The mobs ride on the spider. The spider climbs the wall, then the mobs jumps off. Seems legit. I made a tower below me so I can reach a roof of a house. From there, I jumped over the wall. And I was right. Spiders are climbing up and down with mobs on their backs. I gotta stop the spiders... I charged at them, with my swords in hand. I spinned and sliced off a zombie's arm and skeleton's legs. I jumped over a creeper walking at me and stabbed a spider. The spider made noises and tried to attack me, but to weak to do so. The spider then died. I ran at another spider, but I felt a huge pain in my back. I know the cause of this. Arrows. Freaking arrows. I looked and I saw that I got two arrows stuck on my back. Then, I felt another one hit my left leg. I fell to the ground, unable to walk. I tried to crawl around the ground, but I can't. I can see a zombie, with an Iron Sword, approaching me. But, the zombie's head was shot with an arrow. Its head then fell off, and the body collapses. I looked behind me and I see Sem behind me. He threw a Splash Potion of Healing at me, healing all my wounds. I pulled out the arrows in my back and my leg. "Thanks" I said. "No problem." Sem said. I stood up and charged at the mobs. Sem climbed a tree and snipes the mobs from above. I slashed a zombie and kicked a skeleton. Then, I jumped and stabbed the spider, killing it. "Two more to go!" I said as I ran at another spider. But, a Creeper blocked my way. I swung my sword at it, but it was too late, before my sword even touched it, the Creeper exploded. The explosion sent me flying a few blocks away. I landed safely and charged again. I jumped over the hole the Creeper made and kicked down a skeleton. Then I kicked a zombie to the spider. The spider, who was climbing on the wall, lost its balance and landed on its back, unable to get up. I took this chance to kill it. One more to go, one more to go. I can see Sem jumping from the tree and shooting the mobs who is guarding the last spider (he does this while in midair), killing all of them. I charged at the spider, but I see an arrow flying at me. But, the arrow was hit by another arrow, it was Sem's. I looked around me and saw a Skeleton, aiming at me. Then, the skeleton ran at the spider and jumped on its back, becoming the Spider Jockey. The Jockey moved fast at me, even though the weight on its back. The skeleton shot an arrow at me, but I blocked and dashed back. Sem shot an arrow at the skeleton. The skeleton was damaged, but not killed. The skeleton keeps shooting arrows at me, which I always blocked. Then, I charged at the Jockey, but the spider spit out some webs at me, slowing me down. I tried to destroy the web, but it was too sticky. The Jockey slowly walked at me. The skeleton is keeping Sem busy, while the Spider has a hungry look on its face. I keep hitting the web with my swords. After I got rid of it, I jumped at the skeleton and slashed it horizontally, shattering the skeleton to bones. Then I slashed the spider vertically, killing it in the process. Sem jumped down the tree. "Let's go back; we gotta fight off the remaining zombies." Sem said. "Okay, let's go!" I responded. We both climbed a tree, then jumped and landed on the wall. I climbed down to see a zombie beside me. While the zombie didn't notice, I backstabbed it with my sword. I charged at another one and beheaded it. Sem climbed up a house and sniped from above. I slashed at a zombie, killing it. Then I beheaded a skeleton. I looked around and I see the same mysterious figure, watching all of this on top of a tree. I climbed up the walls and went after him. Unsurprisingly, the mysterious guy starts running away upon seeing me. I chased him down to the forest. He stopped running. He turned around, and a sword appeared in his hand. I gulped and pulled out my two swords. TBC Category:Stories